


Double Betrayal

by bobasheebaby



Series: Betrayal [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: A week after Liam finds Christy they go to get an ultrasound and find out more than they were expecting.





	Double Betrayal

Christy sat on the exam table, her shirt pulled up exposing the slight bump of her belly, the ultrasound tech squirted cold ultrasound gel on her stomach. Liam sat next to her his lips in a thin line, he’d been here a week, and nothing had been solved. He wanted his heir to be legitimized, but she couldn’t marry him after he threw her away so easily when he’d learned about Drake. Her eyes flitted to Bastien standing guard in the doorway. Her attention went back to the screen when she heard her baby’s strong heartbeat, guilt fills her stomach when she thinks of the horrible mess her baby is being born into. Tears fills her eyes, she never meant to cause any of the pain she did, she never wanted to hurt any of them, least of all her baby.  
“You look to be about 10 weeks.” The ultrasound tech stated.  
Christy went through the timeline quickly, shit Portavira, NOT Liam’s! She tried to stay calm, surely he wouldn’t say anything here, right? Her eyes flitted back to Bastien, he wore a shocked face, he figured it out too. She drew her eyes to the one face she was scared more than anything to look at, Liam’s.   
Liam’s face hardened, his jaw clenching, they hadn’t had sex in Portavira, she lied about only being with Drake once. Had she known that it was Drake’s when she told him it was his? Is that why she left with Drake? Did Drake know, is that why he had begged her to run away with him? So many thoughts ran through his mind. He felt so many emotions at once, anger, hurt, betrayal. There was no way this child was his, maybe that’s why she fought him so hard about getting married the last week. He was seething, but this was no place to show his anger, his rage at being lied to again. He slipped into his kingly demeanor, he’d address them both later.   
Christy stared at the screen, at their baby, her heart swelled with even more love for her child. She knew he had to know, the truth, she felt fear at his reaction grip her. He was going to be so pissed, but she never thought that it would be anyone other than Liam’s. She thought she wasn’t that far along, if she had known she was this far along she never would have told Liam she was pregnant when she left. She would have told someone else, the man she had always wanted, the man that held her heart but pushed her away. She told him she wanted him but he pushed her to Liam, God this mess would never had happened if he didn’t push her away.   
Christy let her mind drift to what she now knew to be the night her baby was conceived.  
He had her pinned against the wall, his hard length pressed against her stomach, their moans being swallowed by their mouths. He pushed her towards this engagement, she loved him, she was ready to say no to Liam but he told her no, he pushed her into Liam’s arms. He couldn’t stay away he kept coming back, but it was too late now, he knew she couldn’t call off the engagement, now it would just hurt Cordonia further. With the assassins she had no choice but to marry Liam, she did love him, but one man held her full heart and she his. His lips moved to her neck, his teeth gently grazing the flesh, careful not to leave any marks. Her hands gripped his firm biceps, her head falling back, “Bastien, please.” She moaned.   
Bastien pushed her dress up, bunching it at her waist, her hands fumbling with his belt. She finally got his belt undone, her hands undoing his button and fly with more accuracy. Christy shoved his pants and boxers down enough to release his firm length. She gripped his hard cock, stroking it gently as his hands slid down her back, gripping the backs of her thighs he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her hand lined his firm length up with her soaking core, the tip teasing her aching hole.  
Bastien slowly pushed in, her walls stretching to fit his girth, they moaned as he bottomed out. Her brown eyes met his grey eyes as he started to pull out, her hands coming back to grip his biceps to steady herself. They got lost in each other’s eyes as he thrust into her, slow and hard. They had to be careful, make sure they weren’t caught but that didn’t stop their love from coming through.   
He thrust into her at a slow and steady speed, he never wanted to rush things with her. Christy’s breathing became labored as he edged her closer.   
She bit her lip, to stifle her scream as she came, her bodying shuddering as her walls convulsed around his hard cock. It felt as if electrical pulses ran through her, her vision temporarily going white as she fell off the edge. No other man could come close to making her cum the way Bastien could.   
Her walls squeezed down on his firm length, bringing him to his own end. Thick ropes of milky cum painted her walls white as he came stifling his own moans.   
Once her body stopped shaking he gently set her feet back on the ground, helping her fix her dress before he fixed himself. He gave her a gentle lingering kiss before they parted, Christy rejoining Liam and the others at dinner.   
It took him being shot to see the mistake he had made, the tears she had been fighting back threatening to spill. If he hadn’t pushed her away, they could be happy, they were in love, she still loved him, but now things were so fucking complicated. She had to admit to betraying Liam again, she had to expose her affair with Bastien, he could very well lose his job for this, and it’d all be her fault. If she hadn’t listened to him, or she told him no when he kept coming back for more she wouldn’t be in this mess. There was no way she could hide the truth anymore, she knew Liam assumed she lied and that this baby was Drake’s she’d have no choice but tell him the truth.   
Christy avoided Liam’s gaze the best she could the entire way back to her childhood home. She knew as soon as they got there she’d have to explain everything, she couldn’t let him accuse Drake, she had to tell him the truth right away. Just not here, not in the car, not in front of Bastien, she had to do whatever she could to protect him, and telling Liam with him right there was not a good idea. So instead she stared out the window and refused to meet his eye, she refused to talk to him, he’d find out the true level of her betrayal soon enough.   
The SUV pulled up in front of her home, she jumped out and ran ahead, trying to warn Drake to clear out so he didn’t get caught in the middle of something that had nothing to do with him. As she entered the house she heard Liam’s phone ring, he sounded annoyed as he answered it, she wasn’t sure if she should feel relieved or scared that the conversation now had to wait for him to finish his phone call.   
Before she could find Drake Bastien caught up to her, he looked at her with so much love, she knew he understood. His hand reached for her small bump, the warmth from his hand seeping through her cotton shirt. She placed her hand gently on top on his.   
“Did you know?” He asked, a slight shake to his voice.   
“Bastien, if I knew I never would have told Liam it was his.” Christy replied, tears threatening to spill.   
Bastien nodded in understanding, he just had to be sure, but he knew, she looked as shocked as he did on that room when their eyes met briefly.   
“Why did you bring him here? I told you so you’d know I was safe.” She asked the question that had been plaguing her all week.   
She’d told him where she’d be, kept in contact with him those two weeks because she couldn’t bear to just leave him behind. When she told him she was leaving she could see the longing to come with her in his eyes, they both knew he couldn’t come. It was too late for them, it had been too late for them the moment he told her to marry Liam, his voice breaking with tears in his eyes. She didn’t tell him the secret she was carrying with her, she knew Liam would more than likely tell him once she was long gone, she knew if she told Bastien she was carrying what she thought to be the king’s heir he would never let her leave.   
“I took as long as I could, but he was getting impatient I had no choice but to tell him.” Bastien replied, his usually strong voice going soft. His heart broke at the site of the tears in her eyes, he was the only one to blame in this whole mess. If he hadn’t pushed her away they could be happy together, his free hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth skin.   
Christy leaned forward as if his lips held a magnetic pull on her own, her lips meeting his in a soft and loving kiss. Their lips molded together as their tongues moved as one, her free hand grabbing the back of his neck. Maybe there was a magnetic force drawing them together, maybe that was why it was so hard to them to stay away.  
“What the fuck is this?!” Liam shouted, his voice reverberating off the walls, he was seething with anger, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.  
Christy and Bastien pulled apart, jumping at Liam’s voice, Bastien’s hand remained on the slight swell of Christy’s stomach. Their eyes were wide in a mixture of fear and shock, this was not how they wanted the truth to come out.   
Liam’s eyes fell to Bastien’s hand resting on Christy’s belly, his eyes widened as understanding washed over him, it was Bastien’s. His jaw clenched in anger, he gave her his heart and this is how she repaid him. Liam stepped towards them, Bastien shielded Christy with his body unsure of how his king would react. He’d never seen him this angry before, the anger coming from off him in waves.   
“Liam, I can explain.” Christy cried, her tears falling now. She reached a hand up placing it on Bastien’s shoulder, signaling to him she was ok.  
“Explain how you fucked my best friend and the head of the Royal Guard, maybe Madeline was right, you’re nothing but a common WHORE.” Liam stated, a small joyless laugh coming from his throat. She had played him, played them all. He thought she loved him but she was fucking two of the people closest to him. Would her betrayal ever end?   
“I didn’t expect any of this to happen Liam. But, he was there for me when you weren’t, he was prepared to love me when you weren’t.” She answered, tears streaming down her face, soaking her shirt. She never meant any of this to happen, but she loved Bastien with all her heart.   
“I don’t give a fuck Christy” Liam screamed, tears welling at his eyes. “I loved you! I did! Why wasn’t that enough for you!”  
“You’re upsetting Christy and the baby with your shouting Liam.” Bastien said calmly trying to de-escalate the situation.  
“Oh look at the dutiful father to be. What do I care it’s not mine.” Liam spat out.  
“Why wasn’t I good enough for you?! You kept me in the shadows as your mistress for months! You should have stood beside me, supported me, trusted that I didn’t do what those photos implied!” She screamed back, how dare he accuse her of not loving him when he pushed her in the fucking shadows! This was HIS fault!  
“Really Christy? You want to blame this on me?” Liam spat out.  
“So, let me get this straight” he started, pinching the bridge of his nose to gather his words. “Because I wanted to keep you safe, that I cared and loved you. This apparently sent you into the arms of another man? Oh no wait two other men!”  
“If you have to yell at someone yell at me sir. This is my fault. If I could’ve just pushed aside my feelings, gotten her out of my system, none of this would’ve happened.” Bastien stated, Christy felt her heart start to break at Bastien’s words.   
“I wasn’t in danger until you broke things off with Madeline!” She screamed, her voice cracking in despair.  
“You know what Christy, fine, fine” he yelled throwing up his hands. “I’m the fucking bad guy here! Is that what you want to hear? That somewhere in your perfect world that you have no blame in this?”  
A broken sob fell from Christy’s lips, she never meant for any of this to happen.   
“I came here, prepared to work on our relationship, to work on forgiving you, and to raise our child together. But that was a lie too, wasn’t it Christy? Tell me did you know it wasn’t mine? Were you just trying to play me again?” He asked, roughly running his hands through his hair.  
“Of course I didn’t know! I thought it was yours!” Christy shouted through sobs.   
“What the hell is going on in here?” Drake asked running into the room, concerned with all of the shouting.   
“Tell me Christy does he know the truth or were you planning on playing him too?” Liam yelled as he gestured towards Drake.  
“I never meant to hurt any of you!” She sobbed her hands coving her face as she sank to the ground.   
Bastien sank to his knees beside her, gently stroking her hair.  
“What is he talking about Christy?” Drake asked looking down at her.  
“Oh you haven’t heard?” Liam spat out with an amused chuckle. “She’s been fucking Bastien the entire time. And she’s carrying his baby!”  
“What?!” Drake asked, his eyes widened in shock.   
“Tell me the truth Christy. Did you actually ever love me? Or was I just some schmuck with a title and a checkbook?” Liam spat, he could feel his heart crumbling from the lies and deceit.   
“Of course I loved you.” She croaked, her voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying.   
“Then why wasn’t I enough?” He choked out, trying and failing to hold back his tears.  
“I don’t know.” She whispered.  
“That’s just— just perfect Christy. You know what? I’m done with this Christy, I’m done with the lies, being cheated on multiple times, I just done. There’s nothing left for me here. Now I have to go back to Cordonia and fix the fucking mess that you made Christy. Drake do you wish to come with me? I assume there’s nothing left here for you either?” Liam asked as he glared down at Christy.  
Drake looked from Liam to Christy being comforted by Bastien, their closeness suddenly making sense.  
“Liam, I’m sorry I hurt you.” She said sadly, she knew it would offer no comfort but what else was there to say?   
“Yeah, Liam. I’m coming with you” he replied sternly as he brushed past the couple on the floor.  
“I assume I don’t have to tell you you’re fired?” Liam asked Bastien with a cocked eyebrow. Bastien just shook his head, all of his attention still focused on Christy. The two men slammed the door behind them as they left. Christy’s body jerked violently as her sobs became uncontrollable. All Bastien could do was hold her, brushing her hair back as he tried to steady her breathing.  
Christy felt her heart shatter to pieces she never meant for any of this to happen, she really had loved Liam so much. She hated that she caused so much hurt and pain.


End file.
